A Golden Tomorrow
by Entei Artist
Summary: Aang, Sokka, and Katara befriend mysterious girl that follows them on there journey to defeat the firebenders and save the world. But what they don't know is that she's not exactly human.
1. Prologue

A Golden Tomorrow

By Entei Artist

Prologue

She felt parts of her soul piece together with her newly made body, giving her the gift of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell. Reborn to Earth, her mind was blank and empty of thoughts and memories, unfamiliar with her new surroundings. The only thing she knew was that she was on an important mission to secure the survival of mankind.

_The Avatar,_ a misty voice in her head told her. _The Avatar, help the Avatar. Teach him the arts of waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. Make sure he does not fail his mission. The world is in the hands of him… and you….._

So she was on a mission to make sure that someone else didn't fail their mission? This was awfully confusing. And who was the Avatar? Suddenly, all her memories hit her in full force.

_The smell of smoke was in the air. It choked her and made her dizzy to the point where she couldn't breath. _

_Fire. Fire. It was the only thing that her mind could comprehend at the moment. She collapsed on the ground, unable to move from the flames that encompassed her._

_"Akai, Akai!" came a voice whom she realized was her father's. There was nothing he could do to prevent the roof on top of her from crumbling, burying her underneath._

So Akai was her name. Akai…. It did sound familiar. And there was another part to it, too. Akai… Akai…. Akai Kaji! So it was Akai Kaji.

_Yes!_ The voice said again. _You are Akai Kaji and you are out to save the Avatar_.

A few other personal memories recollected in her head, enough for her to know who she was.

With a flash of bright light, a ghostly figure appeared from the mist, which Akai could barely recognize. _Father._ Without saying anything, the figure filled in Akai with all the correct information, and giving her an encouraging smile, he disappeared.

The next thing she knew, she was in a dark alley of a village--- with her gaze directly towards the Avatar.

To Be Continued….


	2. Mysterious Girl

A Golden Tomorrow

By Entei Artist

Chapter 1- Mysterious Girl

Aang and Katara peered at the fruits and vegetables on sale at the marketplace, intent on filling their food stock with as least money as possible.

"How about some squash?" Aang suggested.

"Cost too much," Sokka replied, picking up an apple and examining it.

"Pears?"

"Still too much."

Aang sighed. "Then what can we buy?"

"Remember, we're on a tight budget. We can't have everything."

Aang and Sokka continued arguing, but Katara stayed silent. "Does anyone else think that we're being watched?" she asked them.

"Nope," they said at the same time, oblivious to the golden eyes watching their every move.

The group was so busy deciding what to buy and what not to buy that they didn't notice the girl walking towards them.

"I think we're done," Sokka said.

"But we only bought corn and dried beef!" Aang protested.

"That's all we'll need," Sokka stated firmly and turned around from the food stand, only to lay eyes on the girl behind them.

Sokka's mouth dropped open, making him look like a complete idiot. "Who a-are you?" he finally choked out. The teenage girl was about Katara's height; she had long black hair that was tied up by a strip of cloth with a Sakura flower stuck by the ponytail and golden eyes that sparkled it the sunlight; and she was clothed in a casual short, red kimono.

"I'm Akai Kaji," she answered smoothly. "And you?"

"I-I'm Sokka and this is Katara and Aang, the---" Sokka stuttered, but before he could finish, Katara stopped him.

"I don't think we should tell her that Aang's the Avatar yet," Katara whispered in his ear fiercely.

"The ---umm…. Uhh…" Sokka struggled.

Akai giggled. "It's okay; I don't expect you to tell me everything on our first meeting. You look like you're out of money. Can I help you?"

Flustered by the girl's generosity, the group let her help them anyways for they really didn't want to eat corn and dried beef for lunch.

After nearly buying the whole food aisle, Sokka asked Akai, "Why are you helping us anyways?"

"My… parents always told me to help those in need…" she told them slowly, sadness hinting in her voice.

Katara immediately recognized that tone. "Your parents… they weren't killed by fire benders, were they?"

"Yes, they were…."

"Then, where do you live?" asked Aang.

Akai gave him a sad smile. "I am a wanderer. I have no permanent home."

"That doesn't tell us why you have so much money!" Sokka pouted.

"Aren't you a stubborn one? I didn't expect you to tell me everything about yourselves; you should do the same," Akai said in an arrogant voice, surprising Katara in her change of mood so quickly. Something wasn't right about this girl….

To Be Continued….

Entei Artist: How was it? Please Review!


	3. Attacked

A Golden Tomorrow

By Entei Artist

Chapter 2- Attacked

Prince Zuko stared into the water, mesmerized by the gentle wave currents that lapped on to the side of his ship. Though he seemed peaceful at the moment, he was always alert for signs of the Avatar. Ever since he had been rejected two years ago from his father, he had been searching for the Avatar, in hope to regain his honor. Through this raging war between the nations, only the Avatar could make peace, and the prince was to make sure that he didn't.

"Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh said, "we need to refuel, so I suggest we land our ship at the village ahead."

Uncle Iroh was half expecting Zuko to yell something along the lines of 'first the stupid lotus blossom tile and now this?' But Zuko wasn't in the mood to argue. Wait, what am I saying? He's always in the mood to argue! Well, I guess not today because all he did was nod, leaving Uncle Iroh to wonder what was wrong with his nephew.

_Maybe he has the flu_, Iroh thought. _Oh, well, I'm not complaining! _

"So, have you eaten lunch yet, Akai?" Sokka asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why don't you come eat with us?" Aang said cheerfully.

"I'd love to!" Akai exclaimed.

_Just look at the way they're fawning all over her_, Katara thought, rolling her eyes.

They settled under a big oak tree to eat, basking in the shade. The wind blew against their faces, as if telling them that their time here was almost up. The group ignored it, happy that for once they did not have to eat something that Sokka picked out.

The ship reached land shortly after and Zuko and Uncle Iroh parted. Prince Zuko looked at the spears and swords that were on display, trying to keep himself occupied while Uncle Iroh got what they needed. As he picked up a particularly sharp sword, he heard a loud noise that sounded a lot like someone… burping. He jerked his head towards the sound and saw none other than… the Avatar.

The joyous group was having a wonderful time, but the laughter suddenly halted as Katara pointed something out. Or rather, someone.

"Aang! It's Zuko!" she said franticly. "He's coming our way!"

Aang took out a whistle that was shaped like a buffalo and blew on it, making no sound, which confused Akai.

"Who's Zuko?" Akai questioned, but was ignored by the rest.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled, grabbing her hand.

"There's Appa!" Aang said as he spotted the giant flying bison in the air. "This way!"

But they weren't fast enough. Zuko was gaining on them, randomly throwing fireballs at their feet. A few villagers retreated to their huts in fear and the rest simply gave them odd looks. Fire benders soon surrounded Aang and the others at Prince Zuko's call.

"Now, now, what do we have here? Another member of the Avatar group?" Zuko said amusingly at Akai.

Three fire benders took Sokka, Katara, and Akai, leaving Aang to Zuko. But before Aang could act, there was a sickening crack of a broken bone. Everyone stared at Akai, who currently had a fire bender in a deadly headlock.

"Hurry! Go!" she shouted.

"Oh, no you don't," Zuko yelled, lunging a fireball at Akai and swiftly dodged it.

Akai released the fire bender and grabbed one of the swords on the stand in the market place. She used it block the barrage of fire that Zuko hurled at her, making him very tired. Suddenly, he realized that it was the Avatar he was after, not Akai. Catching him in his moment of thought, she ran to help Aang and the others defeat the rest of Zuko's soldiers, leaving Zuko to stand in bewilderment. There was a final clang of swords and Aang used his air bending skills to conjure a cloud of dust that prevented the fire benders from seeing. They fled onto Appa and the giant bison took off in the air.

Uncle Iroh poked his head out from one of the shops and asked, "What just happened here?"

"Hurry up, Uncle. We're not going to lose the Avatar's trail," Prince Zuko commanded.

"Looks like he's back to himself," Uncle Iroh said with a sigh.

To Be Continued…

Sorry, this chapter was a little rushed. I might edit it later…. Thank you to all who reviewed! I am very grateful! gives out cookies


End file.
